


炮友？

by HeathGrey



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathGrey/pseuds/HeathGrey





	1. Chapter 1

“今天玩什么？”何洛洛大大方方往床上一躺，看见后脚进房间的任豪两手空空，单手撑起脑袋奇怪地问，“搞什么，不做吗？”

“今天的规则是，”任豪单手松了领带，几步走到床沿坐下与他对视，“你不能出声。”

“你不喜欢听吗？”何洛洛凑过去帮他卸领带，见他没回应又撒娇道，“我肯定做不到的，你不如给我个口球，拿块毛巾堵住也行。”

“做到了有奖励。”任豪反手揽了何洛洛的脖颈，微一施力，原本白皙的皮肤上便浮出了红痕。

处了这么多年炮友，他知道这是任豪的习惯，也就乖顺地任他捏，“什么奖励？”

“嗯，你想要什么？”任豪漫不经心地问道。

“你亲我。”何洛洛往前凑，几乎要贴到他脸上，半开玩笑道。

任豪没说话，只侧过头瞥了一眼。

何洛洛讪讪地改口，“好啦，逗你的，什么都行。”

他其实很清楚他们之间的关系，也清楚自己在他世界里的定位，所以他不会去做自讨没趣的事情，也不会因为他的无情感到受伤。

炮友，而已。他们在床上可以恣肆地做爱，可以玩层出不穷的花样，但衣衫齐整的时候，他们也可以很疏离。而接吻，就是一种逾矩的行为，对于炮友这个设定来说。 

何洛洛记得，和他第一次做爱的时候，对情事尚十分陌生的自己迷糊地勾住任豪的后颈，颤颤巍巍地去寻他的唇试图索吻。但任豪竖起一根手指抵在了他唇上，止住了他的动作，眸底仍毫无温度。他说，你认清自己的位置，这不是你该做的事情。

委屈几次也就习惯了，但心底还是会有不服。

所以被拒绝了是在意料之中，以前也没少被拒绝过。他有时候也感慨，任豪怎么能拎得这么清，难道对自己他就真的一点私人情感都没有吗？但纠结这个问题其实没有意义，各取所需之外，什么也不必多说。

何洛洛一面想着，一面驾轻就熟地褪掉自己的衣物，还不忘向任豪确认，“是不能叫，还是连话都不能说？”

“不能出声。”任豪再重复了一遍，站起身来。何洛洛无需他示意，自然地凑过去解他的皮带，却被他按住了手，何洛洛疑惑地抬头看他，恰好撞上了他的视线。

行，懂了。何洛洛舔了舔唇，扶住任豪的胯，凑前去用牙齿开皮带扣，张口衔住一点一点往边上扯，直至皮带被他抽出来丢到地上，他再用同样的方式去对付任豪的裤链，但何洛洛并不急着把他的裤子褪下来，他咬住裤链扯开，隔着一层薄薄的布料，探舌去舔舐任豪尚蛰伏着的性器。

他低垂着眉眼，细细地舔弄，轻轻地拨动，内裤被涎液浸透而变成了深色，紧附在性器上，勾勒出挺拔的轮廓。他的动作娴熟又很是小心翼翼，像是在用舌尖描摹一幅艺术品。为了全部照顾到，他把任豪的裤子往下扯了一些，仰起头绕到他腿间去抵着舔。内裤被勃发的性器撑起，他便含进去，用湿热的口腔去取悦它。

任豪微眯着眼，任他动作。

他想起来何洛洛第一次给他口。放不开，犹犹豫豫地浅浅含住，又退出来委屈地看着自己。只会做些简单的吞吐，牙齿却没收好，磕碰了许多次。任豪并不是一个喜欢养成游戏的人，他向来习惯直接，但对何洛洛，他好像莫名地格外有耐心。他可以包容何洛洛的青涩，也愿意手把手地引导他。何洛洛倔，他会努力去学，然后证明给自己看。这也是选择与他处长期的一个原因。

他衔住内裤边沿，这边扯一点那边扯一点，慢慢地把它褪下来，性器摆脱最后一层拘束完全敞露出来，携着炽热而霸道的压迫感，抵在了何洛洛唇上。他也没迟疑，启唇将任豪的性器纳入口中。

浅尝，深喉，楔入，顶弄，一切都有条不紊，顺理成章。他们之间没有缱绻的前戏，向来是直奔主题。何洛洛也记着规则，抿紧了唇，把喘息和呻吟都抑在喉中，只是有时任豪故意去撞他的敏感处，他会闷哼一声，其余的更多是用身体在迎合。

任豪了解他，知道他能够做到。何洛洛也确实没有辜负他的期望。


	2. Chapter 2

“想要什么奖励？”任豪侧过头问他。

“不知道，先记着吧，想好再找你要。”何洛洛揉揉被钳得酸痛的后颈，心想着照这样下去他的脖子会不会早晚有一天被任豪捏断掉。

任豪不动声色地瞥他一眼，不置可否。

何洛洛凑前攀着任豪的肩去将他扳过来，跨坐在他腿上，挑衅地舔舔唇笑道，“再来，刚才憋得太难受了。”他知道任豪这是默许了，一手撑在床上，半跪着抬起腰，另手扶住任豪的性器去寻穴口。

后穴刚经受过一番开拓，穴口是烂熟的深赤色，尚在开合翕动，浅啜住性器冠部。每次情事过后何洛洛的腿间都是一派狼籍，润滑液混着肠液淌下来，水光淋漓，却也勾人得很。

习惯了欢愉的穴壁软糯而热烈，使再一次的进入十分顺畅。何洛洛抿着唇，直起腰一寸一寸地往下坐，悄悄地去观察任豪的神色。

他们很少玩骑乘，主要是任豪不喜欢。后入是他们最常用的姿势，能进得深，也很直接。其实也没错，解决需求罢了，确实不需要过多的调情，面对面欣赏对方情动的样子也是没有必要。仅有的几次，他也会要求何洛洛背过身去。

他是故意的，他在等着任豪出声提醒，要他背过身去。但出乎意料地，他没有。直到何洛洛在他身上坐稳，将他的性器完全纳入身体，任豪也只是淡淡地看着他动作，没有要阻止的意思。

不对啊。原本只是一时兴起，此刻何洛洛却有些迷惑。他顿住动作，纠结起要不要主动转过身去。

这不是他第一次任性，但这是任豪第一次纵容他的任性。难道今天是什么特别的日子吗？他胡乱想着。

任豪看着面前骑在自己胯上的人微蹙着眉出神，只觉得好笑，开口打趣道，“没力气？”

“…嗯？没有，我在想你怎么突然愿意让我这样。”何洛洛老实交代道。

算了，就当他今天吃错药了，横竖自己不亏，正着来反着来也没差别。何洛洛抱定了主意，一手撑到自己身后，小幅度地试着起伏。他没有去看任豪的脸，试图用专注去掩饰自己的紧张和不习惯。何洛洛慢慢地提速，吞吐的幅度也越来越大，埋在他身后的性器随着他抬起腰臀的动作只余冠部浅浅地插在穴口里，又在他挺腰下坐时整根没入。何洛洛张着唇重重地喘息，另手寻到胯下去替自己抚慰。

任豪探了两根手指去摸他湿漉漉的会阴，再往前蹭，屈指勾住了穴沿。何洛洛猝不及防惊喘一声，险些腿软。但任豪没喊停，也没有收回手的意思，他便只能硬着头皮继续。

他开始忍不住偷瞟任豪，轻咬着唇去抑制自尾椎往上泛的快感。

突然有另一根手指凑过来戳了戳自己的手指，任豪抬起头，就看见何洛洛正得意地冲他笑。此刻何洛洛换了只手支撑身子，从身后绕过交合处，去逗任豪的手。他喜欢玩这些小动作，任豪知道。

其实还挺愉快是吧，如果后来没被任豪掀倒又压着一通折腾的话。完事了还是照旧，各自收拾齐整离开。所以何洛洛擦着头发从浴室出来时发现任豪已经走了，也没感到意外。

这人就是这样，系上领带又恢复成一副生人勿近的样子，跟与在床上判若两人。

读大学时第一次跟同学去酒吧，他遇到了任豪。没有什么老套的英雄救美，也没有浪漫的一见钟情，当时的情景就是任豪朝他走过来，问他接不接受一夜情，然后他鬼使神差地点了头。

何洛洛喜欢新鲜感，也喜欢追求刺激，虽然成天笑嘻嘻地闹腾，但认真起来也倔得很。

所以，他也喜欢今天的任豪。何洛洛躺到床上，一手拽过一旁的枕头闷在了自己脸上，任尚未擦干的头发把床被打湿。今天感觉不错，有很多跟以前不一样的，他笑着想。

不过他今天真的不大对劲。

他突然想到，他们似乎很久没去过二号房了。何洛洛翻身起来，打算去二号房逛逛，走到门口才发现门锁着。他站在门口低着头想，好像快半年了。

他想起任豪第一次带自己进二号房，进门第一眼看到的就是挂了满满一墙的各种型号的鞭子，他差点要吓得心肌梗塞，紧张到呼吸都不稳。

任豪的声音听起来毫无波澜，“如果怕，可以走。”

他听见自己的声音微颤着回答，“…我不怕。”


	3. Chapter 3

哈，不知者无畏。现在想起来，何洛洛只想笑自己当时傻乎乎的。

回到家已经是十点多了。何洛洛几步进了房间，直直倒在了床上。晚饭只是随便吃了些东西应付过去，出门前给自己做清理时弄乱的浴室也还没收拾…他抱着粉红豹在床上胡乱打滚，一只拖鞋被甩出去砸到了房门上。

没一会儿就滚累了，他坐起身叹了口气，摸出手机打每日例行的晚安电话。

“喂，妈……嗯，要睡了……有吃水果啦……”其实都是一些日常的对话，虽然最后不免还是要被叨一顿怎么还不打算找女朋友。何洛洛敷衍地找借口应着，“还早着嘛，我现在可忙了，没时间谈恋爱啦……”

他有时候也感慨，自己确实像个没断奶的孩子，幼稚又粘人，也不知道什么样的女孩子能受得了自己。但有的时候他又对自己感觉很陌生，就像是以一个旁观者的身份在看自己的行为，震惊又觉得荒谬。

他其实是被父母捧在手心十几年的独生子，从小到大都又乖又听话，约炮这种事情，就像读书时候的逃课、打架，是他一度抵触而觉得无法理解的。

他脑子里突然浮出任豪的脸。是刚才的情景，任豪半躺着任他骑在胯上起伏，一只手还在他身下使坏，定定地盯着他，唇角微微勾起，带着些许痞气。

但不可否认，他会因此感到兴奋，也喜欢这种感觉。尤其是，尤其是...何洛洛有些发懵，他又尝试着去回忆，浮现在脑海里的画面仍然清晰而炙烫。

尤其是那种更加亲密的，不止停留在皮肤上的，令他贪恋的......

都怪任豪今天发神经...何洛洛打断自己的胡思乱想，破罐子破摔般的下了结论。

任豪其实也在反省自己今晚的冲动。

当时何洛洛跪坐在他胯上，用敏感的穴口慢慢地蹭着他，一面磨着试探还一面偷瞟，眼里满蕴着期待的光亮，像个想偷吃又怕挨骂的孩子。

何洛洛有一双明媚的眼睛，眼波流转间都满盈着情意。

鬼使神差地，乐于欣赏。

何洛洛其实算是他收获的一个惊喜。

他一向没有什么时间去谈情说爱，约炮只是解决生理需求的一种手段。任豪更偏向于处个长期的固定炮友，相对地可以省去很多麻烦。但事实却总是不尽人意，出于各种各样的原因。

他原本对在酒吧里一时兴起钓的大学生是不抱什么期待的，但对上何洛洛那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，似乎听这把眼尾哭得水红的小孩断断续续地呜咽也变成了一件有趣的事。

他以为跟何洛洛不会再有交集了，但他却主动要求交换联系方式。而第二次见面的时候，他惊讶地发现何洛洛事先给自己做好了清理和扩张。

何洛洛给他的感觉，就是刚刚好。不会多余，也不会少一分一毫，除了那双需要被强调的、总是在无意中逾矩的眼睛。但任豪是个绝对优秀的商人，他很清楚把握住什么才会使利益最大化。

不过今天的感觉还是不错。

第二天早上赵让前脚刚走进工作室，后脚就被抱着牛奶的何洛洛一个飞扑撂倒在沙发上。

“早上好啊！又是崭新的一天！！今天小阿让工作也要更加努力！！！”

昨天晚上打电话过来哀嚎明天不想去上班要自己把他那份做掉的人不知道又是哪个幼稚鬼。赵让默默地翻了个白眼，算了算了，习惯就好。

但工作室里的哥哥姐姐会笑着说，你俩半斤八两。

所以赵让理直气壮地跟何洛洛在沙发上扭成了一团，后来还是何洛洛一个劲儿冲他嚷怀里的牛奶要被压坏了这俩人才分开。

其他人通常抱着喜闻乐见的心态看他俩闹，只是偶尔会出声提醒一句别踢到旁边的盆栽。


	4. Chapter 4

何洛洛其实对现在的生活挺满意的。

工作是自己喜欢的动画设计，同事间氛围也很好。经济上可以独立，基本不缺什么。业余时间挺自由的，可以做自己喜欢做的事。人际交往上，无论是以前的同学还是现在的同事，也都处得很好。

但当他回到空无一人的单身公寓的时候，瞥见自己在玄关处摆了两排的鞋，在桌子上闪着指示灯的、待机状态的电脑和提醒自己无数次要吃又忘记的水果，还有胡乱堆了一椅子的衣服，他又觉得像是缺少什么。

缺点温度。

一泓静水，总需要涌起些波纹。他只生怕翻覆得不够深，不够热烈。

何洛洛接过眼罩给自己套上，伸手去脑后调整带扣。做完了回家要记得把那几秒的特效修一下，看着还不大满意，他想。可能因为正走着神，他调着调着就把带扣和自己的头发绞到了一起。

“我来。”

自己的手突然被身后的人半拢住，何洛洛一愣，一时不知道该不该把手收回来。他的思绪又开始飘远，在想任豪的手长什么样子，想任豪刚刚说话时距离他的耳边有多远，想任豪的声音适合唱什么歌。

“你今天走神好几次了。”任豪给他调好带扣就收回了手，声音里仍是一贯的波澜不惊。

“对不起。”何洛洛低下头应了一声。他刚才想到自己还没谈过恋爱没跟别人牵过手，被任豪打断了。

他其实不大喜欢蒙眼，一是从小就怕黑，二是不喜欢完全处于被动的相处。

“安全词还记得吗？”

任豪分明看到他泛着淡粉的耳尖颤了一下。

“…任豪。”他轻声答道。

然后是涌上来的记忆。

“安全词是任豪，受不了了想停下就喊。”任豪一面翻拣着抽屉里的东西一面向他交代道。

一进门就被鞭子吓到的何洛洛终于缓过神来，把“任豪”两个字在心里默念了一遍，抿了抿唇问道，“…这个，是你的名字吗？”

“嗯。”任豪不咸不淡地应了一声。

早在第一次打炮的时候，何洛洛就把自己的名字告诉了他，任豪也是嗯了一声，就没了下文。何洛洛只好试探着问他，“…你的呢？”

而任豪只是侧过头瞥了他一眼，道，“这个其实没必要说。”

何洛洛从小到大交朋友都是从自我介绍开始的，他也没想到，终于知道任豪的名字，会是在这样的情景里。任豪两个字，意外的轻，不像是个名字，却像是挂着一块生锈的、写着“禁止游泳”的旧警示牌的深水区，使人望而却步。

“要去二号房吗？”何洛洛回过神来，望向他问道，尽管眼前仍覆着沉闷的黑。

“算了，在这也可以。手给我。”任豪的声音在面前响起。何洛洛知道他要干什么，乖顺地把双手并着递过去。腕上被缠了两圈绑紧，好像是领带，他猜着。

他突然被按着肩抵上了墙，后脑不轻不重地磕了一下。他微微蹙起眉。原先缩在胸口处的手被任豪举起按在头顶的墙面上，任豪用一只手就足够把他两只纤细的腕子箍得死紧。

裤子被拽下来。被揽着臀抱起，何洛洛就配合地把腿缠到他腰上去。上半身贴着冰凉的墙面，身前却是泛着情欲的温度，他低头抿着唇，忍着这种细密的刺激感。

任豪也注意到平时一向多话的人今天异常安静，却也没问什么。他再次施令，“手举着。”

何洛洛没想到接下来就是长驱直入的贯穿，猝不及防地惊喘出声。任豪像是把手上的力道松了些，他自身的重量落在交合处，使外来的侵犯蛮横地楔至身体深处。何洛洛像一脚踏空的兔子，摔进了猎人的陷阱里。

“还走神？”分明是个问句，听着却像是宣读判决。

“我…呃嗯…我不是故意的……”

他想看任豪，像上次那样。他迫切地想。可是眼罩挡住了他眼前所有的光亮。

而任豪，正在打量他情动的样子。他想知道，遮去一双勾魂摄魄的眼睛，怀里的这个人，还有多少让他喜欢的成分？

任豪压得很实，顶得也很重，何洛洛原本微挺着腰把重心倚在墙上，却因颠簸时不时蹭到任豪的身上去。他被抱着肏了多久，他的手就举了多久，现在已经完全酸麻了，孤零零地悬在头顶晃悠。

“任豪……”

嘟囔出声的时候，何洛洛并没有意识到这两个字有什么特殊含义。他只是想唤一声身前的人。

“…什么？”

“嗯…手酸……”

他垂下手，攀住任豪的肩，倒进他的怀里。

心口相贴。


	5. Chapter 5

年轻而有力的心跳在胸腔里捣动，皮肉隔不住的火直往他身上烧。

任豪下意识地伸手扶住他，将怀里的人抱稳。何洛洛就伏在他的肩上，甜腻的气息挑衅似地往他颈侧撞。

太近。

他其实很少有反抗任豪指令的时候。这点苦痛他不是受不了，比这刺激的以前也不是没玩过。他擅长直接而大胆的表达，清楚每一条不能逾越的界线，也习惯于自己处理事后身上狼狈的痕迹，不会做多余的纠缠。

他只是有些委屈，想用赌气这种幼稚的行为去发泄。

做个可笑的比喻，任豪就像个走私温柔的毒贩，而他是沾染上毒瘾的那个无可救药的人。任豪无意中洞穿了那沉重而可恶的千篇一律，而他满心欢喜地想再接一些，却捧回两手空气。

他伪装的成熟如今成了一堆皱皱巴巴的笑话。

“…对不起。”何洛洛的声音听起来带了些鼻音，他想再继续解释几句，却又一时想不起来措辞。

任豪低低地嗯了一声表示理解，也没有多余的反应。不像是怪他的意思，也不像是高兴。

他听到任豪轻声道，“如果你很累，我们可以下次。”

听了偏是又不服气，何洛洛一抽气把委屈的鼻音咽回去，抬起有些疲乏的腰臀去往他身上讨好地蹭，在他耳旁含糊着念道，“不要…我不走神了，我保证。”

何洛洛本想再凑前去舔舔他的耳廓，却被突如其来的一记顶弄激得失了声。他微张着唇，颤巍巍地搂着任豪，伏在他耳侧细细地喘，并紧了腿倚在他身上。

却是换了任豪走神了。

他想起了最初那个青涩害羞却又不服输的何洛洛。

他把何洛洛带出酒吧，给他开了后座的车门，对上那双晶亮的眼，心里蓦地生出了一种拐卖儿童般的罪恶感。

一路上何洛洛问了很多问题，我们去哪里，为什么不去酒店，为什么不回家里，两个男人怎么做，你是同性恋吗，为什么要找人打炮，不怕染上病吗，要是得病了怎么办，为什么不找女孩子，家里人知道吗，家长会不会反对……

他听得有些不耐烦，蹙着眉出声打断他的喋喋不休，要他安静点。

“我以为我们要熟悉熟悉，在做那种事情之前……”问题被半路噎了回去，何洛洛小声解释了一句，声音渐渐弱了下来。沉默了一阵，他像是下定了决心般重新开口道，“我、我再问最后一个问题就好了……”

然后何洛洛怯生生地嗫嚅着问他，我是第一次，你能不能教我？

也是带着软糯的鼻音，想来是很久没听过了。

还有一件印象比较深刻的事。顾及何洛洛是第一次，他特意耐着性子做足了前戏，扩张时无意间抬头瞥他，正对上了他盈着水雾的一双眼，连带着眸稍也晕着星星点点的绯红色。

也可能是从这个时候开始，他就知道把这双眼睛当作是重点防范对象了。

这是何洛洛原本的样子。他突然有些怀念。刚才的何洛洛就像一只修炼得不够的狐妖，警觉地把不慎露出的尾巴迅速地收了回去。也不能说是狐妖，他想，但一时也想不出别的比喻来替代。

现在这个人正蜷在他怀里，手腕上缠着他的领带，穴里纳着他的性器。

…说不上来的感觉。

何洛洛有些不安，他心里清楚刚才自己的举动确实太过亲昵，他怕引起任豪的反感，但又被蒙着眼无法去观察他的神色，只好抿着唇安静地等他下一步的动作。

忽地被托着转过身，就着身体交合的状态被平放在柔软的床被里，何洛洛秉持着积极认错的态度，安分地松了手不再揽着他，又主动把腿敞开了些。

令他意外的是，任豪扶起他的腰，在他身下垫了个软枕。这算是多余又无用的关心吗？他一时有些怔愣。

何洛洛的膝头是小巧而圆润的，能被毫不费力地握进手里。任豪把那双腿弯推上去成一个M字型的折角，沉胯挺进他收服的领地。

何洛洛微仰着头呻吟，时不时被顶得往后滑。

他是不是默许了？他想。

是默许了吗？

是吗？

做过一轮后，他就从何洛洛身体里退了出来。穴口尚在翕动着吞吐空气，不时露出一圈被碾得烂熟的内壁。何洛洛是被生生逼上高潮的，还没从刺激感中缓过神来。

几乎是微不可闻，但他又听得真切。

任豪叹了口气。


	6. Chapter 6

零点过了。所以截止到现在，已经一个月没有联系过了。何洛洛瞥了一眼屏幕右下角的时间，继续他的加班工作。

一开始他后悔自己的举动太傻太幼稚，觉得超出了平时的相处模式，肯定会引起任豪的反感。但经过一段时间的冷静，这种后悔就渐渐地淡了。

他承认自己确实习惯于依赖，喜欢缱绻的温情，但在与任豪的关系中，他也确实不该去索求这些。

何洛洛，不要真情实感。他提醒自己。

相对来说，这一个月里，任豪没有那么多曲折的心思。准确地说，如果不是偶然翻到沉底的对话框，他也不会想起来和何洛洛这么久没联系了。

他并不觉得这是冒犯，也没有所谓的反感。做个不恰当的比喻，跟成年人打交道多了再去哄小孩儿，总会觉得有意思。

那天的何洛洛对他来说并不是完全陌生的。在不算漫长的一个月冷却期过后，他想起一些事，关于以前的何洛洛。

他对这些事一向没心思去刻意准备什么，所以安全词也是顺口说的。以前几乎没带过炮友来二号房，如果不是何洛洛好奇，说想试试，他也没打算带何洛洛来。

可能潜意识里，他一直都把何洛洛当成是小孩儿。

他原本以为何洛洛接受不了，打算拿点东西就走。

眼前这小孩儿却逞强着问他，“我现在要干什么，要脱衣服吗？”声音不大却听得出来十分坚定，明明刚才还怕得很，他想。

他勾了勾嘴角，没再说什么，扬手把刚翻出来的东西给何洛洛扔了过去。

何洛洛大抵是没见过，但他肯定能猜出来这是做什么用的。

那是一枚肛钉。旁的倒是无奇，只是尾部缀了一团白绒，戴着的时候正好会从在臀缝里露出来。配套的还有衣物和首饰，他没拿。

他夸过何洛洛的背影好看。少年的皮肤白白净净，线条干净利落却又是柔和的。小巧圆润的腰窝大抵是点睛之笔，何洛洛总是下意识地把腰挺得很直，显出腰窝陷得深些。

何洛洛像是兔子吗？他又想起那个未完成的比喻。

他饶有兴致地抱臂站在一旁看何洛洛僵住的脸色，看他握着那枚肛钉不知所措地咬着唇。

二号房里有两张床，一张是铺着红绸被褥的软床，另一张则是冰凉的钢板。何洛洛抬起头环视了一周，又看了他一眼，走向那张软床。

“等下。”他把何洛洛喊住。何洛洛受惊似地回头看他。

他笑，指指脚下的地毯，示意何洛洛过来。

于是何洛洛低头跪在地毯上，把自己的裤子褪到膝盖上边，抬着臀把一只手背到腰后，拿着那枚兔尾慢慢蹭着探到穴口去，试着往里戳弄。之前做过扩张的后穴此刻已恢复了闭合的状态，残余的润滑剂沾上了他的手指。

何洛洛今天穿的衬衫有些长，垂下来遮住了手上的动作，使他看得不大清楚。何洛洛看着没有打算向他求助的意思，他也就乐于做个安静的看客。直到意料之中地听到何洛洛吃痛的闷哼，他才不紧不慢地开口提醒，“先扩张再戴，不然会受伤。”

何洛洛听了劝，停下手上自暴自弃的硬怼做法，把手里的肛钉搁在了地毯上，改换了手指去重新做扩张。那个时候的何洛洛已经对开发自己的身体算是轻车熟路了，迅速地调整好了状态，垂着眼微喘着问他，“…有润滑剂吗？”

“没有。”他应道。

何洛洛抬头看他。

其实不仅有，种类还很多，就在身后的柜子里。

他边想边大大方方地看回去。

何洛洛拾起那枚肛钉擦了几下，有些犹豫地舔了舔唇，探出舌尖舔了一下又迅速地缩了回来。金属的铁灰色里掺上了些许水光，隐隐地闪着。他又重新去做尝试，在那一小部分往复地舔舐，完全润湿后再小心地捧着稍微转过去些继续。他尽量舔得细致，照顾到每个地方，又将其含进口中。那枚肛钉尺寸并不小，硬是把何洛洛的口腔撑得满当，他含得很艰难，只能一点一点地往里推，勉勉强强地全部含了进去。

再次尝试时何洛洛几乎没费什么力气就戴了进去。异物撑开他的身体被推着滑进去，再被层层叠叠的穴壁裹起来固定住，正迅速着汲取着他的体温。

何洛洛扯下自己褪了一半的裤子将其蹬掉，缓缓地站起身。

走向他。


	7. Chapter 7

何洛洛与他对视，因不适应异物感把腿捱得紧密，耳尖也染着薄红。垂下来的衬衫被半勃的性器微微支起，浸出一小块水痕。

他觉得有些好笑，因为何洛洛给他的感觉就像是个做出了第一道奥数题的小学生。

他的眼光没有出错，何洛洛确实很适合戴那支兔尾。

何洛洛很瘦，脚踝的线条是挺拔的，锁骨也是精致的形状，但腰臀和腿根摸着又是绵软的。那支兔尾半截被埋进了臀沟里，只露出一撮白绒，因紧绷的动作不时轻微地颤动。若细看，会发现尾根的绒毛因被穴中残余的润滑剂打湿而三三两两地粘在一起。

何洛洛又把视线垂下去，伸手去解他的领带。那个时候的何洛洛对讨好还不娴熟，这算是他学会的为数不多的几个动作之一，一直沿用到现在，成了习惯。

他其实猜到何洛洛会哭。一只手腕被铐到床边时，何洛洛的眼眶就盈不住泪了。他本来只打算满足一下何洛洛的好奇心，没想动真格，但何洛洛偏犯倔性子要在他面前逞强，拖了许久才说安全词。

手铐被解开后何洛洛就一直把自己裹在被子里蜷着身呜呜咽咽地哭，仿佛跟刚才口口声声说不怕的不是同一个人。

其实何洛洛一直都不擅长性爱，但他学会用伪装出来的轻车熟路给自己披上了严实的保护色。见多了他的坚强和乖顺，再回到他最初那个青涩而缺乏安全感的样子，一时有些感慨。

任豪又瞥了一眼屏幕里那个许久没有动静的对话框，然后选择了左滑删除。冷着也好，他想。

赵让发现最近的何洛洛格外黏人。

比如什么，一个飞扑把他掀在沙发上后还要抬起脸笑眯眯地冲他晃手里的牛奶问他要不要喝，下班回家明明不同路非要拉着他东逛西逛，一个简单的特效也要认认真真地找他讨论，天天晚上打电话过来跟他唠鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

赵让这么想着，一抬头就看到何洛洛的脸。又开始了，又开始了，这个人又把下巴搁在自己显示器上把眼睛笑得弯弯地盯他工作了。

“何洛洛你想必是暗恋我。”赵让吐槽道。

“被你猜到啦——”何洛洛大大方方且毫不要脸地应道。

眼看着何洛洛又要扑过来，赵让选择舍弃他的显示器，站起身撒腿就跑。在场的其他同事对每天都有新鲜的猫和老鼠看表示非常满意。

偶遇任豪的那天，他正跟赵让待在一起。

何洛洛看上了一个星巴克的限定杯子，但拉着赵让接连走了附近的好几家门店，都被告知没有存货了。赵让半是嘲讽半是劝告地给他说早都给人抢没了别白费力气了，何洛洛偏是不服，非要继续找。

赵让其实对陪何洛洛搜寻全城星巴克并不会感到十分抗拒，但如果何洛洛舍不得打车非要步行的话就另说了。而且何洛洛觉得进了人家的店不买点东西就出来会不好意思，所以陪何洛洛找杯子这几天，他都快能把星巴克的menu背下来了。

真是不知道何洛洛在想什么。

“何洛洛，算了吧。”第n次坐到星巴克的沙发上，赵让衷心地劝道。限定无涯，回头是岸啊。

“不行，我真的好喜欢那个杯子……”何洛洛叹了口气，低下头拿手去绞弄自己的衣摆。

其实也不完全是因为杯子，他还想多找点理由黏人。他喜欢这种感觉，这种被惯着的、没有拘束的感觉。

…不知道任豪现在在干什么呢，他想。一个多月没联系了，每次看着置顶那个对话框右端标着的冰冷的日期，他心里都有些难受。

凭什么啊……

见他没了动静，赵让主动跟他搭话，“我生日你想好送我什么没有？”

“送你一杯星巴克。”何洛洛又被自己逗乐了。

赵让没想到随手挖了个坑结果害自己摔得够呛，他没好气地回道，“我生日过完没几天就是你生日，你要真送星巴克就等着同归于尽吧。”

“我才不跟你同归于尽呢——”

何洛洛笑着抬头看他，却意外地对上了来自赵让身后站着等候的队伍中的目光。 

他的笑慢慢僵住，反应过来慌忙又狼狈地移开了视线。

“怎么了？”赵让看他异常的样子感到不解，边问边回头张望。

任豪，是任豪。

怎么回事，怎么会在这里遇到任豪？

何洛洛有些坐不住了，心里一团乱麻。

没有缘由，他本能地想逃。


	8. Chapter 8

他忍不住悄悄地去瞄任豪，只是没过一会儿任豪就提着一杯外带的星巴克出了门，自始至终也没再往这边看一眼。

任豪今天没打领带，袖扣也没系，衬衫的袖子被挽起来一截，松垮地搭在小臂上。还挺好看的，他想。

“谁啊，你欠他钱？”赵让皱着眉头问他。

“…差不多吧。”何洛洛闷闷地应了一句，有些失落地低下头。

任豪是回公司路上顺手帮加班的同事带杯咖啡提神用，没想到会在星巴克里遇到何洛洛。他一开始听见个声音觉得耳熟，循着声音望过去就对上了何洛洛的视线，这小孩见了他像是触了电似的迅速地缩了回去，笑都僵在了脸上。

我平时对他很刻薄吗，怎么这么怕我？任豪反思。

一个多月后的第一次见面，嗯，有点尴尬。

好像听到何洛洛的生日快到了，还有什么杯子。跟何洛洛聊天的那个男生看起来跟何洛洛差不多大，应该是舍友之类的吧，他想。

何洛洛喜欢笑，但刚才的笑是他很少见过的，是自由而赤诚的。在他面前，何洛洛总是端着一副游刃有余的样子，这层壳越积越厚，以至于最初的他被越埋越深。

任豪止步于同事桌前，把外带的纸袋搁在她面前。他抿了抿唇，问道，“那个…问你个事啊，星巴克最近是不是有什么杯子？”

“星巴克一直有在出杯子啊，应该是最近的春季限定吧，怎么了，你喜欢？”

“不是，我有个朋友喜欢。”

“喔——”同事怪里怪气地起哄了一声，然后带着很有深意的笑容问他，“女朋友啊？”

“…不是，是个男生。”任豪蹙眉，“你在想什么？”

“星巴克最近的限定是樱花主题啊，女孩子才喜欢那种粉粉嫩嫩的杯子吧。”同事的解释听起来还挺有理有据，她又试图八卦，一副拷问的样子，“谁啊，谈多久了？”

“…没有，就一普通朋友。”

任豪没再跟她纠结这个问题，径直进了自己的办公室。

…何洛洛，还真是少女心啊。他在心里吐槽了一句。

打完每日例行的晚安电话，何洛洛熄掉了灯躺进被子里，翻了两趟身又从床头摸来手机。他打开任豪的对话框，开始编辑信息。

——周六晚上？

不好，删掉。

——今天好巧啊。

…何洛洛你这说的什么话？

——我今天看到你了。

何洛洛索性把手机锁了屏，啪地一声倒扣在床头，裹起被子转过身去了。只是没过半分钟他又探手去拿回手机，屏幕的光柔和地镀在他年轻的面容上。他微眯着眼，捧着手机继续编辑。

——我觉得你不打领带很好看。

他抿唇，再次把刚打出来的话删掉。

最后他发出去的，还是如以往一样的语句。一个时间，加上一个问号。回应通常有两种情况，“好”或者“有事”。往上一翻，全都是这样直截了当的对话。

他没打算等任豪回复，准备要睡觉了，只是他刚把手机放下，提示音就响起来了。灰底的23:55下，他刚发出去的“周六晚上？”下边接了一个好字。

…任豪从来没秒回过啊，怎么回事。何洛洛有些发懵。他又盯着屏幕等了一会儿，对面却没有再发消息了。

任豪到的时候，何洛洛正盘腿坐在床上玩手机，穿的是他一贯喜欢的长衬衫，裸着腿。何洛洛微微弯了眼，很自然地跪着直起身，伸手握住他的领带牵到身边来。任豪由着他对付自己的衣物，探了只手去衬衫底下握住他绵软的臀尖。

等的时候都脱干净了啊。此刻何洛洛的股间又湿又热，他还没去检查扩张工作就沾了一手黏腻的润滑剂。穴里更是一片泥泞，毫不费力地就将他抵进去的两根手指纳下。他草草搅弄了几下，拍拍何洛洛说可以了起来。

何洛洛刚替他戴好了安全套，于是他停下手上的套弄跪趴到床上，自己拉了拉衬衫把下摆挽起来，又往怀里扯了个枕头。

他换了新的润滑剂。感觉还不错，任豪想着。

直奔主题的楔入，然后顿住。

“没吃饭啊你？”何洛洛回头，半挑衅半打趣道。

“太久没做，等你适应一会儿。”任豪拍了拍他的臀侧解释道，仍没有要开始抽动的意思。他索性俯下身去，探进那件宽大的衬衫去摸何洛洛的腰腹和胸，并起指节捻住一侧的乳尖细细地磨动。

何洛洛被揉得有些发颤，腰也愈发塌了。他牵住任豪的手往旁边引，要他去摸另一边。

“我刚还想说你今天怎么这么乖。”

何洛洛没说话，只缩了缩正绞着他性器的后穴当作回应，然后偷偷地笑。


	9. Chapter 9

任豪也不跟他客气，箍住他的腰挺胯往里重重地撞进去，引得他闷闷地哼了一声。对付何洛洛，实践永远是最有效的。何洛洛也不说话了，挪了挪撑得有些麻了的手，把身子伏进柔软的枕头里。

什么太久没做等他适应，任豪这大骗子，满嘴跑火车。他在心里抱怨。来自身后的顶撞很快就提速起来，容许他进入状态的时间短得过分，任豪钳着他的胯发狠地顶弄，几乎每一记都直捣到腺点，他不由得吃痛地呻吟，攥紧了怀里的枕头。囊袋撞到他湿漉漉的会阴上，发出淫靡的声响，臀尖也被撞得一浪一浪地颤，原先的嫩白染上了一层薄薄的红。

果真是太久没做了，这使他完全处于被动，身体被再次破开的感觉像凌汛般从尾椎蛮横地往上涨，他被顶得几近软了腰，腿根也颤颤巍巍着，勃起的性器一下一下地往身下的床单上蹭。若不是任豪握着他的胯，他估计会跪不住。

他不知道任豪是出于什么心态，重新结合的急切或是征服欲的驱使，亦或者是某种意义上的惩罚。他低下头张着唇喘息，抬着臀顺从地承受。其实算是他们做爱时很寻常的力度，只是任豪给他的感觉一向是成熟稳重的，今天有些反常了。

这才是对的，他想。解决欲望之外，不该有别的理由。

大开大合地抽送了一阵后，任豪才后知后觉地缓下动作，低声地问他还好吗。“嗯……还行，继续。”何洛洛伏着闷闷地应了一句，声音里还在止不住地抽气。

他把着何洛洛的腰，一下一下地挺胯往里喂。何洛洛此刻像是被打发完全的、湿软的奶油，他想，如果需要一个比喻的话。被磨得熟红的穴壁不时随着抽出的动作外翻出一圈，又被捅回去，紧紧地裹着他。

显然何洛洛的服帖并没有持续多久。他半撑起身子，把一只手背到腰后去，指尖堪堪够到了任豪的小腹，又吃吃地笑起来，像个偷拿零食的小孩。

“笑什么？”他问。

“想你了。”何洛洛故意要开他玩笑，眼睛也笑得越发弯了。他又扭着腰轻轻地去撞身后人的胯，催道，“快点啊。”

任豪没说话，一手握住何洛洛的小臂一手攀着他另一边肩把他从床被里捞起来，让他坐到自己胯上，又抱着他的腿根调了调位置。何洛洛顿时僵了腰，撑住床不让自己靠到任豪身上去。他回过头抱怨，“你想累死我吗？”

“你扶着墙。”任豪说着，往前挪了几步，把怀里的人放稳。“不行……”何洛洛蹙着眉念，但还是配合地趴到墙上去。为了方便动作任豪抬高了胯部，这使他失去了大半的着力，抵着立板的膝盖几乎悬空，整个人像被钉在任豪身上一样，留给他的空间也更窄了，他不得不把腿再分开了一些，死死地扣在任豪腿侧以防自己滑下去。他感觉体内纳着的性器进到一个前所未有的深度，身后每一次往斜上顶时，穴壁又会被磨开几分。

何洛洛喘息着侧过头去，费劲地反手揽住他的后颈。任豪的头发蹭到了他的下颔，他其实只消往后靠，把身子倚到任豪的肩上去，就能使因过久的使力而酸痛的腰得到舒缓，但他没有。

何洛洛又主动蹭了蹭他的头发，一言不发。

那天晚上想起来联系何洛洛时，是在洗完澡躺在床上打手枪之后。他盯着自己沾着精液的手出神了一会儿，想回忆多久没跟何洛洛联系了，发现完全想不起来。打开手机时又发现和何洛洛的对话框也不知道什么时候被自己删掉了，搜索了何洛洛大名发现无结果，然后反应过来一直没给何洛洛备注。

……头疼。

很巧，就是在这个时候，何洛洛的消息发了过来。

他回了个好字，顺便给何洛洛备注了大名。

稍顿，他又点开何洛洛的头像，在备注栏的何洛洛三个字后面编辑上了“小朋友”。


	10. Chapter 10

嗯，不错。哪天要是把何洛洛大名都忘了，就有个关键词可以搜了。他想。

他抽了张纸把洗手台边被溅上水的手机屏幕擦干净，再把纸扔进垃圾筒。

本来这事到这里应该就完了，接下来他该想明天的会议或者最近筹备的基金，再不济也该想这几天睡前看的那本经济史，而他竟然在想何洛洛的生日。

更反常的是，他还去搜了那个传说中的星巴克春季限定杯子。

他是想，以前是确实不知道何洛洛的生日，现在既然知道了，装不知道也不好意思，干脆就送点东西意思一下吧。

朋友的办事效率很高，很快就从香港带来了他要的东西，只是他面对着箱子里码得整整齐齐的几排杯子发现，这个春季限定是一整个系列，而他不知道何洛洛喜欢哪一个。

……要不还是装不知道吧。

好死不死，他又想起了这件事，还问出了口。

“你的生日是什么时候？”他问，声音很轻。

“……嗯？”何洛洛张着唇在喘，没听清。他抬起被磨得湿润泛红的眼睛来看身后的人，声音蒙蒙地咽在鼻腔里。

于是他重复了一遍，一字一顿地，声音稍微大了一点。

“你要给我过生日呀。”何洛洛说着便笑起来。他反应过来是上次在星巴克偶遇时任豪听到了他和赵让说话，开玩笑似地回道，没当一回事。任豪比自己拎得清，他知道。

看到他笑任豪心里莫名地沉闷，有种被调侃了的感觉。本着报复心理，他抿起唇又重重地往上撞了一记。何洛洛惊喘，这才收起笑。“五月四号，怎么了？”他回答。

五月四号。任豪在心里跟着念了一遍，又问，“有什么想法吗？”

“没有。”何洛洛不知道他想干什么，被迫稍微严肃了一点，“你问这个干什么，真要陪我过生日啊？”他整个身子还杵在任豪胯上，没有着力点的感觉很不好，腰上又软又酸。

“不可以吗？”任豪边小幅度地顶胯边说着，语气平淡得可以从空气里渗出来。只是没料到何洛洛像是被他吓到了，身后猛地一缩，绞得他闷哼了一声。

“……我们俩怎么过啊，滚一天床单吗？”他不知道一向稳重又寡情的任豪为什么突然发神经，这着实使他有些紧张起来，此时他想一把抓住任豪的肩膀死命摇，要他清醒一点。

任豪突然失语。

恍惚着回想一下，他俩在一起时的活动，好像真的只有滚床单。

何洛洛见身后人没了反应，又回过头来看他。

“……那算了，没事。”任豪回过神，答道。

于是他也不说话了，重新专注于未完的情事。

其实他想回家一趟，因为正好连着五一假期，可以好好地跟父母在家里待几天，或者一起出去旅游也行。但父亲那几天好像有事，工作上的事，他只好放弃了。

他还想学做饭，因为天天不是在工作室蹭吃的就是在家里点外卖，他觉得麻烦人家，母亲觉得不卫生。但是在做饭这件事情上他真的没什么天赋，每次想帮忙都起反作用。

他还想去那个新开发的度假区看看，主要是想租个别墅住，他看过图，很喜欢里面的布设，尤其是壁炉，虽然天气已经很暖了，可能用不着。

他还想好好逛逛这座城市，来到这里无论是读书还是工作，他的活动范围都只限于那么一点点地方，至今连当地的小吃都不怎么叫得出名字。

想法是太多了，但刚才他回答没有时回答得干脆利落，几乎跟任豪的问话无缝衔接。

以上想法，没有一项是能跟炮友一起去实现的啊。他想着。

任豪有些心不在焉。他发现，这一个多月以来他时不时会进行自我反省，结果出格的事越反省越做得多，还越来越不可理解。

他打算回忆经济史冷静一下。


End file.
